1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an indicating instrument, particularly for a motor vehicle, comprising an approximately circular scale, arranged on a dial, for a physical quantity, along which a pointer that can be driven rotatably about an axis of rotation can be moved, and comprising a marking indicating a particular area of the scale, the marking being arranged on a component that is arranged below the plane of the dial such that it can be driven rotatably by a marking drive about the axis of rotation of the pointer into a control position, and in that the dial has along the movement path of the marking a window through which the marking is visible from the front side of the indicating instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of such indicating instruments, it is known to arrange along the scale a row having luminous elements for which the luminous element or elements respectively controlled forms/form the marking. In the event of a defect or failure of a luminous element, it is a complicated matter to exchange the luminous means of this luminous element. Furthermore, accurate marking is not possible, since the luminous elements have a specific minimum length, and thus an indication is possible only digitally in a fixed module width of the row of the luminous elements.
DE 197 37 679 A discloses an indicating instrument of the type mentioned at the beginning in the case of which the marking is an optical device by means of which light of a light source arranged behind the component carrying the marking is directed through the window.
In a further indicating instrument of the type mentioned at the beginning (EP-A-0 785 416), the component carrying the marking is an optical conductor into one end of which light of a light source is launched, and at whose other end the light is coupled out below the window.
EP-A-0 900 686 discloses an indicating instrument whose dial is enclosed in the same plane by an annular component that carries a marking of luminous design and can be driven rotatably by a marking drive. In this case, the annular component is partially covered by a fixed cover plate.
DE 198 01 298 A discloses an indicating instrument with a dial behind which there is arranged an optical conductor into which light can be launched from a light source and through which the dial can be transilluminated from the rear side.